Traditionally, surface rendering has enabled the display of one or more surfaces to a user. For example, one or more surfaces of one or more objects may be displayed to a user, utilizing a display. However, current techniques for rendering transparent and semi-transparent surfaces have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for stochastically rendering transparent and semi-transparent surfaces only consider a current primitive while choosing samples during rendering. This may result in inferior spatial stratification, problems at primitive edges, excessive errors/noise, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.